<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knowledge by fringeperson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502753">Knowledge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson'>fringeperson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Challenge [45]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tin Man (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drabble, I will not disavow old fic just because it's old and I'm a better writer now, Old Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She hadn't told him, so how had he known her name?</p><p>~</p><p>Originally posted in '10</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>DG &amp; Glitch (Tin Man)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Challenge [45]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knowledge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DG wondered, now that she had a moment, when exactly she had told Glitch her name. Had she told the crazy painted dwarves her name during their interrogation of her? She didn't think so, and he had known her name when they were escaping from that cage.</p><p>This begged the question, how did he know her name?</p><p>They found out that he had been a royal advisor to the queen, DG's mother, so it was possible that Glitch had known her then... but he had lost half his brain to Azkadelia, and couldn't even remember his own name. Besides which, she hadn't even been thirteen when she left, and she was twenty-one when she returned to the Outer Zone. People tended to change a lot in those intermediate years.</p><p>When she asked him, the restored Glitch, now Ambrose once more, had answered her with some lingering confusion, but complete honesty.</p><p>"It felt like the name that belonged to you, and when I got those feelings at <em>that</em> time, I went with them."</p><p>DG smiled at that. Through everything that had happened to him, he'd still managed to remember <em>her</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>